To determine the effects of diabetes mellitus and prediabetes on the complications and outcome of pregnancy in women in the Gila River Indian Community. The characteristics of all pregnancies among residents of the Gila River Indian Community are determined. Each pregnant woman has a modified glucose tolerance test during the third trimester and following delivery and is retested at approximately two yearly intervals in conjunction with the prospective study of diabetes mellitus in the same community. The characteristics of the pregnancies in women who subsequently become diabetic will be compared to those among women who were diabetic at the time of pregnancy and those who remain nondiabetic. Children from these pregnancies are examined at approximately two yearly intervals after age 5 years for height, weight, and glucose tolerance, in order to determine long-term effects of the characteristics of pregnancies on the offspring.